kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Omi Minami
[[Figura:kotono4.jpg|thumb|200px|Kotono Mitsuishi duke kënduar këngën nga Moon Revenge - Peach Hips.]] Kotono Mitsuishi (三石 琴乃 Mitsuishi Kotono) është një dubluese japoneze. Ka lindur më 8 dhjetor 1967 në Toda, Saitama në Japoni. Pasi u diplomua në shkollën e mesme, në vitin 1986, hyri në Akademinë Katsuta Seiyū. Gjatë kësaj kohe u mor me disa punë të përkohshme dhe në fund arriti të punonte si sekretare për një shoqëri, por u detyrua t’a braktiste sepse ngarkesa ishte e lartë. Nga viti 1990 ka marrur pjesë në dublimin e shumë filmave anime, ku dublimi në Sailor Moon si Usagi Tsukino i dha famë të menjëhershme dhe do fitonte akoma më shumë famë me rolin tjetër në Neon Genesis Evangelion si Misato Katsuragi. Për momentin ajo është e punsuar nga Arts Vision; jeton e martuar dhe me një vajzë në Japoni. Puna si dubluese Anime *Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot dhe Marple (Kyōko) *Angelic Layer (Shoko Asami) *Anpanman (Maron-kun) *Baketsu de Gohan (Mint) *Battle Fighters Garō Densetsu 2 (Mai Shiranui) *Blue Seed (Kōme Sawaguchi) *Cardcaptor Sakura (Maki Matsumoto) *Corrector Yui (Frize) *Crayon Shin-chan (Ageo-sensei) *Daa! Daa! Daa! (Akira Kijou) *Detective Academy Q (Hitomi Tachikawa) *Detective Conan (Keele (Reina Mizunashi), Yuri Konno) *Doraemon (Tamako Nobi) *Excel Saga (Excel) *Flame of Recca (Kagebōshi, Kagerō) *Fruits Basket (Kagura Sohma) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Gracia Hughes) *Future GPX Cyber Formula (Asuka Sugō) *GEAR Fighter Dendō (Orie Kusanagi, Bega, narrator, announcer) *Genji Tsūshin Agedama (Ibuki Hiraya) *Ghost Stories (Kayako Miyanoshita) *Ginga Sengoku Gunyūden Rai (Shimon) *Great Teacher Onizuka (Urumi Kanzaki) *Gundam *After War Gundam X (Toniya Malme) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Murrue Ramius, Haro, Ezaria Joule, narrator) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Murrue Ramius, narrator) *Hana no Mahōtsukai Marybelle (Ribbon) *Hare Tokidoki Buta (Kazuko-sensei) *Hidamari no Ki (Oshina) *High School Mystery: Gakuen 7 Fushigi (Yukari Kawai, female student B) *Hyper Police (Fonne Walkure) *Irresponsible Captain Tylor (Kim Kyung Hwa) *Jungle Ōja Tā-chan (Helen Noguchi) *Kaleido Star: Arata naru Tsubasa (Cathy) *Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (Saki Matsubara) *King of Bandit Jing (Izarra) *Kishin Dōji Zenki (Nagi) *Kocchi Muite! Miiko (Mama) *Legendz (Killbeat) *Little Snow Fairy Sugar (Ginger) *Mahoraba (Yū Minazuki) *Monster Rancher (Pixie (Venus)) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Misato Katsuragi) *Nintama Rantarō (Yamabuki, Ayaka) *Noir (Mireille Bouquet) *One Piece (Olivia) *Ojarumaru (Okame-hime, Hoshino Mama I, Shikibu Akamurasaki) *Oruchuban Ebichu (Ebichu) *Paranoia Agent (Harumi Chōno) *Pokémon (Metamon) *Mewtwo: Ware ha Koko ni Ari! (Domino) *Revolutionary Girl Utena (Juri Arisugawa) *Seritë Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino, Chibi Chibi) *The Snow Queen (Aunete) *Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Madoka Narumi) *Steel Angel Kurumi (Misaki Kagura) *Sumebato no Cosmos Shō: Suttoko Taisen Dokkoidā (Sayuri Yurine, Hiyashinsu) *Tales of Eternia: The Animation (Ekusushia) *Those Who Hunt Elves (Celcia Marieclaire) *Wedding Peach (Potamos) *Yaiba (Sayaka Mine) *Zatch Bell! (El Shebus, Rīya) Filma *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (Filmi)(Maki Matsumoto) *Crayon Shin-chan—Mission: Pig's Hoof (O-iroke) *Darkside Blues (Mai) *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers (Minami Uehara) *The End of Evangelion (Misato Katsuragi) *Evangelion: Death and Rebirth (Misato Katsuragi) *Gekijōban Garō Densetsu (Mai Shiranui) *Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (Gracia Hughes) *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (Michiko/Ship's Captain) *Revolutionary Girl Utena: Adolescence of Utena (Juri Arisugawa) *Sailor Moon R (Usagi Tsukino) *Make Up! Sailor Senshi (Usagi Tsukino) *Sailor Moon S (Usagi Tsukino) *Sailor Moon SuperS (Usagi Tsukino) *Ami-chan no Hatsukoi (Usagi Tsukino) *X (Satsuki Yatōji) Lojra *Abarenbō Princess (Rouge Victoille) *Ajito 2 (Kazumi Saeki) *Angelique (Rosalia de Catargena) *Angelique Special 2 (Rosalia de Catargena) *Armored Core (Operator, Computer Voice) *Brave Fencer Musashi (Queen, Brandy Taii, Tumbler) *Dead or Alive 3 (Christie) *Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (Christie) *Eberouge 2 (Lindel Falken) *Eve burst error Plus (Marina Hōjō) *Jikkyō Powerful Pro Yakyū 5-11 (Stadium Announcer) *Kisetsu wo Dakishimete (Tomoko Kokuritsu) *Magna Carta (Rianna) *Melty Blood (Aoko Aozaki) *Menkyo wo Torō! DX 2001 Nendoban (Reika Asami) *Namco x Capcom (Kyōko Minazuki) *Neon Genesis Evangelion 2 (Misato Katsuragi) *Eva to Yukai na Nakamatachi (Misato Katsuragi) *Girlfriend of Steel (Misato Katsuragi) *Girlfriend of Steel 2 (Misato Katsuragi) *Oni (Konoko (AKA Mai Hasegawa)) *PoPoLoCrois series (Narcia, Kai) *Power DoLLS 2 (Yao Fei Lun) *Power Instinct 2 (Mikazuki Kurumi, Kurara Hananokoji ) *Puyo Puyo CD (Arle Nadja) *Puyo Puyo Tsū CD (Arle Nadja) *Rival Schools (Kyoko Minazuki) *Project Justice (Kyoko Minazuki) *Shinrai (Nohime Fujizuru) *Super Robot Wars series (Misato Katsuragi, Toniya Malme, Bega, Murrue Ramius) *Wa ga Ryū wo Miyo (Kaaya) *Wild Arms 4 (Falmel) Referencat *1. http://www.sweetusagi.com/moon/seiyuu.htm Lidhje të jashtme *Në japonisht për Kotonon *Informacion në bankën e datave Seiyuu Category:Seiyū Category:Lindje 1967 ca:Mitsuishi Kotono en:Kotono Mitsuishi es:Kotono Mitsuishi fr:Kotono Mitsuishi ja:三石琴乃 pl:Kotono Mitsuishi pt:Kotono Mitsuishi th:โคโตโนะ มิตสึอิชิ zh:三石琴乃